Cheetar
Cheetar was a cheetah-theme monster and was one of the Fearcats. He serves as one of the main antagonists of the episode "Man of Mercury". History Many years ago Fearcats were sworn enemies of Tyzonn and his team and they kidnapped Vella. He came with Mig to use the Corona Aurora to power up the Prison Mirror to release their brothers. They instead used Ronny's Overdrive Tracker and Benglo was released. Cheetar took the full blast of their Drill Blaster, grew giant and was destroyed by the DriveMax Ultrazord. Personality Cheetar is violent, ruthless and will stop at nothing to find the jewels, though despite this, he is protective towards his fellow Fearcats, such as taking a blast out of the Drill Blaster. Powers And Abilities * Super Strength-Cheetar may not have been the strongest fearcat but he was easily able to overpower all five Rangers and Tyzonn. When fighting Kamdor, when combining his strength with Mig, he was able to shove the villain into a tree with incredible ease and a kick from both Cheetar and Mig simaltaniously sent Kamdor flying into the ground, When fighting Miratrix, he easily blocked three elbow strikes from her with just one hand * Durability-Although he was not shown taking many powerful hits, Cheetar was able to survive the Drill Blaster and make himself grow. He also kneed Kamdor's sword without damaging his leg. When fighting the unmorphed Rangers, a jump kick from Dax bounced straight off of him. * Hand to Hand Combat-Cheetar is an extraordinary hand to hand combatant, easily overpowering Kamdor with help from Mig. By himself, he easily defeated Dax and Rose. * Self Growth-Like all other Fearcats, Cheetar can make himself grow by ripping open his body and unleashing his giant form which is apparently his true forn. * Extraordinarily Leaper: '''Cheetar can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Super Speed: '''Cheetar can run in high speeds. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Cheetar posses clawed hands for combat. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Cheetar can charge up his claws with blue energy for an increase in strength. A single energized chest strike to Kamdor hurt him enough to take him out of combat, * '''Forehead Jewel-Cheetar has a large red jewel on his forehead that he can use for long range attacks. ** 'Lighting Bolt: '''Cheetar can light up the jewel on his forehead and conker a light blue colored lighting bolt. This blasted down three people during the archelogical battle. ** '''Forehead Energy Blast: '''Cheetar can launch out an energy blast from the jewel located on his forehead that was powerful enough to shake up the Super Drivemax Megazord , Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Cheetar is portrayed by James Gaylyn. Notes *Cheetar bears a slight resemblance to the Tor the Shuttlezord of ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the reason for this is because his Boukenger counterpart, Hyouga, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Hyouga's look was based on Tor's counterpart, Super Mythical Chi Beast Daimugen of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *Cheetar is the first Fearcat to be destroyed. *Of the villains in Operation Overdrive (monsters not counting), Cheetar has made the least number of appearances, appearing in only 2 out of the 32 episodes of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. *Cheetor's name marks more than resemblance to the Best Wars character Cheetor. Appearances * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive **Episode 13: Man of Mercury (1) **Episode 26: Red Ranger Unplugged (flashback) See Also Category:PR Villains Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Fearcats Category:Aliens Category:PR Generals Category:PR Monsters Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters